1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to terrarium substrates for terrarium animals such as reptiles, amphibians and arachnids.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Terrariums are used to house a wide variety of reptiles, amphibians, and arachnids. As used herein, terrarium generally refers to a cage, tank, or like container used as a vivarium to house one or more terrarium animals. A terrarium substrate, the floor covering used in terrariums, is an important part of an animal""s habitat. Terrarium substrates can take a wide variety of different forms such as ground bark of fir trees, a fine sand, a litter material, moss, vermiculite, non-abrasive carpet, tile, flora, or any combination of the above.
A problem with some of these terrarium substrates, especially the fine sand substrates, is that the animal often consumes the substrate. Although substrates are usually non-toxic, they tend not to be digestible and are usually unhealthy if consumed by the animal.
A need therefore exists for an edible terrarium substrate, especially an edible terrarium substrate that is healthy for terrarium animals.
This need and others are addressed and solved by the present invention, an aspect of which includes the recognition that a need exists for a terrarium substrate that is edible and healthy for a terrarium animal, and that it would be beneficial for a terrarium animal to have some means for obtaining calcium that naturally simulates the means by which the animal would acquire calcium in the wild.
An additional aspect of the invention involves the novel use of calcium carbonate sand as an edible terrarium substrate for a terrarium animal.
A further aspect of the invention involves the recognition that a need exists for a terrarium substrate that is edible and healthy for a terrarium animal, that it would be beneficial for a terrarium animal to have some means for obtaining calcium that naturally simulates the means by which the animal would acquire calcium in the wild, and to provide lighting for observing the nocturnal behavior of the terrarium animal.
A still further aspect of the present invention involves the novel use of a glow-in-the-dark calcium carbonate sand including calciferous sand with a glow-in-the-dark coating as a healthy, ingestible, and digestible terrarium substrate for a terrarium animal and to provide lighting for observing the nocturnal behavior of terrarium animal.
Other features and advantages of the invention are set forth in the following detailed description, which are intended to illustrate, but not limit, the invention.